Honest Lies
by MirthfulMurder21
Summary: AU: Light's POV One night Light has a dream and remembers a certain pale black haired boy who used to live in the same apartment complex as him when they were kids. Years ago, Light moved away without telling the other boy. Light grows restless with mundane school and the same old routine. If he searches, will he find that only other person who ever challenged and intrigued him?
1. Memories

A/N: Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own DeathNote, or its characters.

Warning: Contains L's real name.

Rating will go up in later chapters.

_Italics – Memories/Dreams_

"_Light-kun?" _

_I glanced over at the older boy. After I walked home from school I would meet him at the park next to our apartment. The walk home from school was usually long and lonely, since Sayu wasn't old enough to go to school yet. The boy looked so odd, almost inhuman, with his jet black hair and equally black eyes. But I could tell how intelligent he was. He was probably even smarter than I was, and even at the age of seven that was no small feat. His family didn't have much money, he didn't attend school, and he seemed to wear the same dirty clothes every day, hell, he didn't even wear shoes. But that was more of a personal preference. He didn't have any friends, I don't think he left his apartment very often. But I still visited him as often as I could, because he was my first real friend. Sure, I got along fine with kids at school, and got invited to birthday parties and such, but that wasn't really important. I could actually have an intelligent conversation with him. I enjoyed his company._

"_Hey, Lawliet." I gave him a small smile._

_He barely nodded his head. I'd noticed that Lawliet didn't smile. At all. But I'm not sure if the expression would suit him anyway. When I asked him about it, he told me that he wasn't going to smile just to please people that didn't matter to him. I guess I could understand what he meant, but I still smiled at others, even if it wasn't sincere. Maybe it was because I was raised to be very polite. Or maybe I was just a manipulative bastard. Perhaps both. _

"_How was your schooling today?" Lawliet tilted his head slightly as he asked the question._

_Like the answer was going to change. School always bored me._

"_Fine I guess. I didn't learn anything that I didn't already know." I sighed._

"_Hmmm…" He shoved his pale hands in his pockets, and brought the other to his mouth to nibble on his thumb. He turned his back to me and walked to the bench that sat under a tree, where we usually sat._

_He sat down, bringing his knees up to his chest, in an awkward crouching position. I sat down opposite him, properly, with my legs crossed and my hands folded in my lap._

"_Hey, Light-kun?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I- BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"_

"_What?"_

"_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"_

I blinked open my sleepy eyes and rubbed them drowsily, and turned off my alarm clock. Then I just stared at my ceiling for awhile, thinking. Why did I dream about Lawliet? I hadn't seen the kid in years. Well, by know he wouldn't be a kid. He'd be about seventeen, only a year older than myself. Time sure does fly by. Sometimes I miss Lawliet, he was my first and only real friend. In high school I am pretty popular, but I still haven't met anyone like him. Funny, he probably doesn't even remember my name. I sighed. Well, whatever, I'd better get ready for another _extremely _boring day of school. Slipping out from under the blankets, I stepped out of my bed and headed towards the bathroom, grabbing some clothes that I had laid out the night before on the way. I opened the bathroom door and closed it behind me. I placed my clean clothes on the toilet seat and stripped out of my t-shirt and boxers, tossing them in the clothes bin. Drawing the curtain back slightly, I stepped into the shower. Adjusting the water temperature until it was absolutely perfect, I relaxed into the comfortable heat. Just as I was grabbed the bottle of shampoo, I heard a very loud and obnoxious voice call just outside my door.

"_Liiiiiiiiiight_! Brother-dearest!"

You know that bottle of shampoo that I mentioned earlier? Well, when I jumped at the screeching outside my door, it slipped out of my hand and landed on my poor perfect pinkie toe. Oh god. It was too early for me to handle the obnoxious and loud little bundle of energy that was Sayu Yagami.

Sigh. "Sayu-"

Just then my bathroom door swung open and in strutted my little sister, like she had _any _right to be in _my _bathroom.

"_SAYU!" _I _may _have screeched, in what _may _have been a _slightly _unmanly manner.

"GET OUT!"

"Oh Light, you are such a girl."

"I am not!" I shouted indignantly.

"Are too."

"Shut up Sayu! And get out!"

"I just have to brush my teeth. Mom's using the other bathroom. It's so stupid that you got the bedroom with a bathroom. I should have gotten this one."

"Ugh." I groaned, knowing that she wouldn't leave. "Fine. Hurry up."

I reached down and grabbed the shampoo, and proceeded with my shower. Once I was nice and clean and ready for my day, I swung open the shower curtain to grab my towel, thinking that Sayu was finished with brushing her teeth by now. She was finished with her teeth, but now she was using _my _hair products.

"SAYU!"

Her head whipped around to find me standing butt-naked in the shower, looking like someone had used my hair products. Because someone had used my hair products, and I had half the mind not to chase her around the house. But I was naked. I just realized this and quickly grabbed my towel, trying to cover myself. But I don't really think that helped. Sayu was now traumatized. Serves her right.

"Sorry Oni-chan!" She shouted as she fled through the bathroom door.

I sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

After I completed my morning ritual and my hair was the most glamorous thing on this planet, I made my way downstairs.

"Light, your sister just left. Here's your lunch-" my mom handed me a bento, "And eat something for breakfast before you leave."

I opened the cupboard and grabbed a bag of potato chips.

"Light. That is not a very healthy breakfast."

"It's fine mom."

"Here, this too." She handed me an apple. "Love you honey. Have a good day at school." She waved as I exited the door and walked to school. I could still barely see Sayu ahead of me.

By the time I got to school, I had finished my apple and most of my potato chips, and I wasn't _supposed _to eat them in class. Food was too distracting, and heaven forbid that I miss some lesson that I already knew because I was too focused on my potato chips. I stuffed them in my pocket so I could finish them during class.

I spent most of my day half listening to what the teachers were saying, acing all of my quizzes and doing my homework before class ended. Playing the golden boy act and smiling insincerely. The usual.

Now and then my thoughts would trail back to my dream last night. I was thinking about him a lot today. Usually I just forgot about him, but occasionally I would be reminded of him. Today he was on my mind a lot. I still felt guilty about how I left things. I used to live in the same apartment as him, until my Dad got a job with the police force and we moved. We didn't move very far, but far enough that I didn't see him anymore. When I first heard the news that we were moving, I decided not to tell Lawliet. I couldn't. I just avoided it until the day we moved. Now that I look back on it, I should have told him. But I was a stupid kid, thinking that I could just ignore the inevitable.

"Light. School's out." A blonde girl waved her hand in front of my eyes, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah. Thanks Misa." I flashed her a smile and got out of my seat, collecting my things and followed her through the door.

The walk home was boring, too, filled with memories of Lawliet.

_One day I rode my bike to school, because it was colder outside and it would be faster to just ride my bike. On the way back from school, I stopped at the park and leaned my bike up against the tree as I waited for Lawliet. He walked up to me seconds later, in a dirty white coat that was three sizes too big for him. His face was flushed from the cold, and he had an old scarf wrapped around his neck._

_He glanced with his owlish eyes over at the bike I had ridden on. _

"_You can ride a bike?"_

"_Of course. Can't you?"_

_He stared blankly at me for a moment, and shook his head._

"_Oh. Do you want to learn? I can teach you."_

_He stared for another moment, contemplating his response._

"_Yes."_

_It was quite the sight, seeing Lawliet try to sit correctly on the bike. He always sat in a crouch, so he was sitting in an awkward parody of normal sitting._

_Eventually, I taught him how to ride a bike. He was a fast learner, and got the hang of it pretty quickly, but he preferred walking. He said that riding a bike was uncomfortable. _

_Not too long after that, during the winter, nearing Christmas time, I had saved up my lunch money for a few days so I could buy Lawliet some peppermint hot chocolate at the sweets store around the block._

_I didn't fancy sweets, but Lawliet had once mentioned that he loved them. He rarely got any though, because his family barely had the money for clothes and food. I knew it wasn't much, as I couldn't afford to buy him a cake. I would've, but I couldn't. So I guessed a hot chocolate would have to do. It was perfect weather for hot chocolate anyway. _

_I finally got to our meeting place at the park, and handed him the hot chocolate._

"_What is this, Light-kun?"_

"_It's hot chocolate."_

"_Don't you want it?"_

"_I got it for you." _

"…_Thank you."_

_And Lawliet smiled. It was the smallest upwards turn of his lips, but it was indeed a genuine smile._

_I smiled the truest, biggest smile I had ever shown._

_It was the first day of spring, and though it was still cold, it was beautiful outside. I had walked to our meeting place and sat down on the bench, waiting for Lawliet. He didn't come out in a matter of seconds like he usually did, which was odd._

"_Light-kun." I heard above me. I snapped my head upwards, and sure enough, there was Lawliet, on one of the bigger branches of the tree._

"_Lawliet? What are you doing up there?" I stared, trying not to laugh. He looked like a little black bird perched in his tree._

"_Come up here." Lawliet looked down at me._

"_What? No way. I'll fall and die."_

"_Don't be unreasonable Light-kun. If you were to fall, there is only a five point forty-three percent chance that you would actually die. You would most likely just suffer from minor injuries such as cuts and bruises, and possibly a broken leg or arm."_

_I just stared at him._

"_Light-kun, it's perfectly safe. I'll show you how I did it. Just grab onto that branch and then work your way up. I'll help you, okay?"_

"_Fine." I sighed and reached up for the lowest branch, grabbing onto it and somehow managing to pull myself up._

_After a few minutes of painfully slow climbing, and coaching from Lawliet, I made my way to the branch right next to him. We sat side by side, and quietly enjoyed the view for a moment._

_It was amazing. You could pretty much see the whole city from there. The sun was beginning to set, and it was breathtaking._

"_What is public school like?" Lawliet glanced at me._

"_Hmm? Well, it's boring. For me, anyway. There's lots of kids, and I get along okay with them, but I can't talk to them like I do with you."_

"_Oh. Have you ever had a girlfriend?" _

_That question shocked me. Was Lawliet lonely? Sure, he practically lived alone, but I visited, didn't I? Did he already want a girlfriend? He was older than me, so maybe he was 'at that age.' But I couldn't really imagine him with a girlfriend. He wasn't very sociable to begin with. And if he never smiled at her, she would probably think he didn't like her. It would take a really special and smart girl to be with him._

"_Well…I have had one kind of girlfriend I guess…" I said awkwardly._

"_Really? What is it like?"_

"_Well, um…It was, okay I guess. We held hands a couple times, and she was nice, but I didn't like her a lot."_

"_Have you ever…" He trailed off and looked down, "Kissed someone?"_

_He was really good at shocking me today._

_I could feel my cheeks heat up at the question. _

"…_No."_

"_Oh."_

"_Why?"_

"_I was wondering what it was like. I've heard that it's nice." Lawliet sighed and looked back at the scenery._

"_W-Well…we could…you know…just to find out." I blushed again at the idea of kissing Lawliet._

_He looked at me in slight surprise._

"_Really?"_

"_Y-Yeah…" I mumbled._

"_O-Okay." He shifted a little closer to me, and turned to face me. Both of our cheeks were flushed and I squeezed my eyes shut and he leaned in close. I could feel his breath tickle my face, and his lips were right above mine. We both leaned in a little more and our lips touched, for a brief second before we both pulled back quickly._

"_D-Did I do that right?" Lawliet asked me, his cheeks still tinted red._

"_Yeah. I think so." I smiled. We sat there for awhile afterwards, talking quietly and watching the sunset._

A/N: Thank you! Please review.


	2. Contemplation

A/N: Again, I don't own DeathNote.

I was pulled out of my reverie when I realized that my feet had carried me to my doorstep. Glancing to the side, at the driveway, I noticed that my Dad's car was parked there. Which was odd, because he was usually home much later. Well, he deserved a break. He's such a workaholic. I put on a smile as I opened the door and stepped inside. I slipped off my shoes and entered the living room, where the rest of my family was sitting, watching the news. The police had closed some difficult case or another, and Dad was sitting there, looking pleased with himself.

"I'm going to my room to do some homework." I lied. I just wanted some time to myself, to think. Maybe take a nap.

"Alright honey. I'll come get you when dinner's ready."

"Alright Mom."

I walked up the stairs that lead to my bedroom, and unceremoniously plopped down on my bed. The mundane routine of going to school and passing with ease day in and day out was starting to wear on me. I used to be able to smile and pretend that nothing bothered me, but the act was starting to grow dull. I sighed and gazed up at the ceiling.

I needed a change of pace. Maybe, I could look for Lawliet. My eyes lit up with hope for a moment before I actually thought that through. No, I couldn't search for Lawliet. He probably wouldn't even remember me, and if he did, he probably wouldn't want to see me because of the way I just left. I sighed, and rolled onto my side, closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep.

"Light, dinner's ready." My mom called softly from the other side of my door.

"Okay Mom, I'm coming." I pulled myself out of bed and checked my appearance in the mirror before I walked out the door and head downstairs.

Mom, Dad and Sayu were already sitting at the table when I walked in and took my seat.

"So how was school today Light?" My mom asked cheerfully.

"It was good." I stared at my food in boredom.

"Are you okay? You seem a little down. Did something bad happen at school today?"

"No, Mom, I'm fine. Just tired, that's all. I think I might be coming down with something."

"Alright honey. Just take it easy for a little while then."

I nodded.

"So, Sayu what about you? How was school today?" My mom turned to Sayu.

"It was great, I got invited to a birthday party! I'll go get the invitation!" She got up from her seat and ran to her room excitedly.

I turned back to my food, eating some of it, but I wasn't very hungry. I zoned out, not really thinking about anything in particular, but I was completely oblivious of my surroundings.

My dad was saying something now, and I guess that Sayu was already back from her room.

"You mean that case that L was working on?!" Sayu squealed. Though it may not have been the noise that caught my attention, but the name of the world-famous detective.

"Sayu, you know that I can't disclose that information. But he may or may not have been working on the case." My dad smiled at her.

"Isn't that so cool Light?" She turned to me. "Dad got to work with someone famous!"

Of course, all she was concerned about was the fame. L was known as the world's greatest detective, who's solved countless cases and never lost one. But he only chose cases that interested him, or perhaps challenged him. And no one knew his true identity. He worked behind a computer screen, and had assistants who worked for him. But this was the first that I had heard of my dad working with him.

"Yeah. Good job, Dad." I gave him a proud smile. I was proud that he actually got to work with the great detective.

The rest of the night went on as the whole day did. I just drifted through it, not really concerned about anything. I had come to realize that life was too easy for me. Too boring, and I needed a change of pace. The most challenging thing that I've done in a long time was help my dad solve one of his cases, but even then it was too easy. Ever since I moved away from Lawliet, I haven't smiled a real smile. Not that anyone would know the difference. Only Lawliet could tell when my smiles were sincere.

Maybe I should look for him. I could go back to the apartment where we used to live, and start from there. Maybe he still lives there. And even if he doesn't remember me, or he hates me, it would've been better than sitting around and waiting for a challenge that may never come.

So, I decided that I would at least try to do something about this boredom that was eating at me. This weekend, I could take the bus to the apartment on the other side of town. But I would need some kind of cover story for my mom. I could just tell her that a group of friends were staying the night at their house. She would trust me of course, I've never been a trouble child, so she'd have nothing to worry about.

"Hey, Mom?" I walked into the kitchen, where she was cleaning the dishes.

"Yes dear?" She looked over at me.

Leaning against the counter I spoke. "I was wondering, well, a group of my friends are all staying the night at Hiroyuki's place-" Completely made up name. I don't even know a kid named Hiroyuki. But, whatever-"And I was wondering if I could go."

"Oh, well where does he live?"

"Not too far, but towards the other side of town. I figured I could just ride the bus with the guys, so you wouldn't have to drive me there." I gave her my most hopeful look.

"Of course, Light. When is it?"

When? "Tomorrow." I internally winced. "I'm sorry for not mentioning it earlier. I completely forgot."

"Oh, I'm sure you were just too excited and forgot. You don't hang out with friends very often. Of course you can go. Just make sure to be safe and make good choices." She looked at me pointedly.

"Of course mom. Thank you."

"Goodnight Light."

I smiled at her and made my way upstairs. I wasn't even sure if I could make myself go to sleep. I was too excited. But eventually I somehow managed to find sleep.

"LIIIIIGHT!"

I bolted upright in my bed. Great, my lovely sister. In case you didn't notice, the previous statement was FULL of sarcasm. What does she want this early in the morning? My alarm clock hadn't even gone off yet- oh no. I looked at my alarm clock. 7:37.

"WHAAAAT?!" I shrieked and jumped out of bed rushing to the bathroom and throwing off my clothes. T took a five minute shower, and barely had the time to style my hair. By the time I had got downstairs I had rushed out the door without my potato chips. The morning was off to a wonderful start.

I practically ran down the street to my school, and barely made it to class before the bell rang, signifying the beginning of class. And there was absolutely no way I was going to be tardy for the first time ever. My record was unblemished and perfect, and it would stay that way. I slid into my seat and sighed in relief. Now I just had to sit through hours of mind-numbing boredom until school ended, until I could actually go do something important.

"Hey Light!" Misa, the girl sitting behind me shout-whispered.

"Yes?" I looked behind me.

"Do you wanna hang out today. Misa-Misa's friends are going to the mall! You should come! We're gonna have a party afterwards!" The little blonde bounced up and down in her seat.

"I would love to, Misa, but I already have some plans for today. My little sister has a recital. I'm sorry." Lie.

"Oh, that's okay, I guess. Maybe next time." She smiled hopefully.

"Yeah." I flashed her my charming smile and turned back around, pretending to listen to what the oh-so-amazing teacher had to 'teach' me today.

This was it. 22 Hidden Falls Avenue. Where the apartment complex where I once lived was. I spent the whole day at school anticipating this. I was standing in front of the desk of the main office, where a middle-aged woman was sitting in an office chair.

"Excuse me, Miss?" I walked up and leaned over the counter, smiling at her.

"Y-Yes, sir?" She stammered and blushed. She was too old for me, but my charm still worked on her just fine.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about the residents of room D-13? Ten years ago, a friend of mine lived there, and I just wanted to make sure that the same people lived there."

"O-Okay, one moment please." She wheeled around and shuffled through some files.

I leaned back and looked at the room. It was plain, with white walls and a few paintings hanging here and there. There was a chair and a bench seated along the wall and in the corner of the room.

I looked back at the woman, just as she turned to face me. She looked a bit anxious.

"I'm sorry sir, but they no longer live there. It seems there was a traffic collision about nine years ago, and they died."

A/N: Please review!


	3. Hope

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews!

I still don't own DeathNote.

Well, here it is:

_What?_

My mind was blurred in a mass of confusion.

_It seems there was a traffic collision about nine years ago, and they died._

That one sentence left me paralyzed with shock.

I just stood there, my mind struggling to grasp the concept that Lawliet was dead. I'm sure that the woman behind the desk was beginning to question my sanity by now.

Nine years ago? That was only about a year after I left. He was only eight or nine years old. I should have told him I was going to leave. Then, maybe we would've somehow still been able to see each other.

"Ahem… sir?" The woman looked up at me hesitantly.

I met her concerned eyes with my empty ones.

"The, um, the couple who used to live in the apartment, they had a son, who was taken to St. Mary's Orphanage…"

My mind also seemed to be having trouble registering that.

"Huh…?" I looked at her.

"Yeah, I can give you the address…" She turned around and scrawled something on a post-it note.

He was still alive?! I could've used that information _before _I was told that the residents died. But he was still alive! I could still find him!

"Here." She handed me the note.

I grabbed it gratefully and rushed out the door, shouting "Thank you!" as an after thought.

I raced to the bus stop, and just as I stopped there the bus pulled up. Perfect timing. I rushed inside and paid for my ride, and took my seat. The bus ride was agonizingly slow. Time seemed to stretch on forever, but as soon as the bus stopped a few blocks from the orphanage, I bolted out the door and ran down the street, note still in hand. I ran as fast as my feet could possibly carry me, until I reached the building with a sign above the door that read 'St. Mary's Orphanage.'

Opening the door, I stepped inside. It was a cozy room, with mahogany floors and a deep red floor rug with matching curtains. But I wasn't here to observe their interior design. I was on a mission to find Lawliet.

I quickly walked up to the main desk, where another middle-aged woman was sitting. This woman had short cropped hair and kind eyes.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked, smiling.

"I'm looking for someone. He must have arrived here about nine years ago. His first name is Lawliet." I looked at her hopefully.

"Lawliet…hmmm. Last name?"

Last name. What was his last name?

"I, ah, I don't know."

"Well, Lawliet is an unusual name, I might be able to find something for you." She turned around and faced the computer, her fingers clacking on the keys and she typed in something.

She turned back to me. "It seems that Lawliet was transferred to another orphanage about six years ago."

"Where?"

"It is located in England, but it's exact whereabouts are classified. We don't even have the information on file."

"Can't you give me a name?" I all but begged her for anything more.

She sighed. "It's called Wammy's Orphanage. That's all I can tell you."

"Thank you." I gave her a half-hearted smile and turned for the door.

"Good luck."

I exited the door, and continued down the street towards the nearest library. If my memory served correct, there was one a few blocks away from here, with free internet access. There, I could try to find this Wammy's Orphanage. But I doubted that I would find anything, considering that St. Mary's Orphanage didn't even have the information on file. But it was still worth trying.

There it was, I could see the building up ahead of me. I walked a little faster, until I finally reached the door and stepped inside. I made my way up to the front desk, where I grabbed a card with a quest name and password, to login to a computer.

Sitting down in front of a computer, I started up the computer and impatiently waited, tapping my fingers on the table until the main screen popped up. I opened up an internet tab, and quickly typed _Wammy's Orphanage, England _in the search engine. My eyes quickly scanned the results, finding nothing substantial, until I found the bottom of the page. I clicked on the link. A page popped up. _Wammy's Orphanage for Gifted Children. _All that was on the page was a phone number. I quickly pulled a pen out of my pocket and scribbled down the number on the post-it note.

"Sir, the Library will be closing in fifteen minutes." A man announced from behind the desk.

I quickly shut down my computer and headed for the door. I had all the information I could find, and if the number proved unhelpful, I could always do more research at home. But at least for now I could try this number. Luckily I had remembered to bring my cell phone with me, so I could call as soon as I left. The only thing that I hadn't thought through, was where the hell I was going to spend the night. I had brought enough money for bus fare, and perhaps a little food, but definitely not enough for a hotel.

I stepped outside. It was beginning to get late. It would be getting dark soon. I started walking, not in the mood for riding a bus anymore. I just let my feet carry me as I thought. Before I realized it, I was standing at the park where Lawliet and I used to meet every day after school. The tree was still there, and the bench beneath it. The paint on the bench was now chipped and worn, and a few words had been etched in the wood. I sat down and pulled my phone and the slip of paper with the phone number out of my pocket. I may as well just call.

So I dialed the number, and waited as the phone rang. The anticipation was killing me.

"Hello. You have called Wammy's Orphanage, this is Roger. How may I help you?" The voice of an older man sounded through the phone.

"Hello. My name is Light Yagami. I'm looking for someone who transferred to Wammy's Orphanage six years ago. His name is Lawliet." I held my breath, hoping against all hope that I would've finally found him.

"_Lawliet?_" The man sounded surprised. "Ah, yes, please hold on for a second."

I waited for what felt like hours. Nothing came from the other side of the phone, and I was beginning to grow tired.

"Mr. Yagami?" The man, Roger, broke the silence.

"Yes!" I responded, a little too loudly and a little too quickly.

"Lawlietis not here at this time, but you can expect a call from him within the next hour."

_Really?! _

"Thank you!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, good evening, Mr. Yagami." I heard the _click _signifying the end of the phone call.

Now I just had to wait. Waiting was always the worst part. I looked around the park, remembering all the time I spent here with Lawliet. So many memories were made here, in this park. Ten years ago I was sitting on this exact same bench, talking with him. I remembered the first time I had met him.

_Another boy was sitting on the bench under the tree, at the park, where I always came to think. The boy looked a little older than me, with the messiest spiky jet-black hair I had ever seen. He sat in the weirdest fashion, with his knees pulled close to his body, huddled oddly on the bench. But his eyes were by far his most striking feature. His eyes were as black as his hair, and they were intense and calculating. As I approached the bench, he didn't even seem to notice me. I sat down across from him, and stared at him, trying not to be too obvious about it._

"_You don't have to try to hide the fact that you're staring." He spoke in a monotone, and he looked up at me boredly._

"_I-I was not staring! Staring is rude. And I am not rude." I sat up a little straighter, trying to look as proper as possible._

"_Oh, I see. So I suppose that inviting yourself to sit next to me and invading my personal space while staring at me is not considered rude."_

"_I said that I wasn't staring!"_

"…_You were staring."_

"…_Hmmph." I grumbled and looked away. Maybe I was staring, but it was this kid's fault for looking so _odd. _He can't just expect me to not stare._

"_This is my bench. I always come here after school, so I get to sit on it."_

"_Well, it seems that I was here first, so I think that I have the right to sit here."_

_How dare he! This was MY bench! This kid just comes along and expects me to let him STEAL my bench?! _

"_Get off of my bench you… you… you bench-stealer!" I shouted that very insulting name at him._

"_I think that this is a very petty argument. Why not share this bench with me?" He looked questioningly at me. _

_But… but it was MINE._

"_No way!" I got up, and was about to run to my apartment, when the pale kid spoke again._

"_You do realize, that if you leave, then I win, and this bench is mine?" He looked innocently at me._

_NO WAY that was going to happen. I promptly sat back down on my side of the bench, glaring at him._

_We must have sat there for hours, each waiting for the other to give up. We came to a silent agreement, that this was it for today. Each of us rose from our seats._

"_I guess that it is a tie for today, then." He looked at me, and we both walked to our apartment complexes. _

_Everyday after that, when I came back from school, the odd black-haired kid was always sitting on MY bench. But eventually, we came to speaking terms, and even developed a friendship._

I smiled. I could feel myself drifting off to sleep. I was slouched over the bench, only a few seconds away from sleep, when I suddenly heard my phone ring. I quickly grabbed it off of the table, and flipped it open, not even bothering to check the number. Only one person would call at this hour.

"Hello?" I asked, praying to a god that I didn't believe in that Lawliet was the person on the other end of the phone.

A monotonous voice that filled my heart with happiness than I had felt in a long time, replied hesitantly.

"… Light-kun?"

A/N: Thank you, and reviews are appreciated


	4. Conversation

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. To MoonLawliet, I know, I didn't really think very much into that. I guess I just wanted it to be easier for Light to find him. They didn't really know very much about each other, like their last names or their parent's names. L didn't really bother to try to find Light (because he's a genius and if he really wanted to he could've) because he kind of felt betrayed by Light, and he eventually pushed Light to the back of his mind so he could focus on his detective work. I hope that kind of made sense, but you're right, I should've made that a little harder.

Thank you for the reviews everyone, and sorry that I haven't updated in awhile.

I still don't own Death Note.

Here it is:

"…Light-kun?"

I couldn't even think. My brain was having a happy overload. But after a few seconds I managed one word.

"Lawliet!" I'm sure that it wasn't hard for him to detect the excitement in my voice.

"Why is Light-kun only calling me now? Ten years after he mysteriously disappeared?"

Well he was as blunt as ever. How was I supposed to answer that one? I couldn't think of any good lies, and I doubted he'd believe them anyway.

"Lawliet – I just… I'm sorry." I couldn't really think up anything better than that. My mind was a jumbled mess of happiness and guilt.

"I suppose… I understand, Light-kun. However, I am not exactly happy with the amount of time that it took you to even think to find me."

"I'm sorry Lawliet. My dad, he got a job with the police force and we moved… I just… I just avoided the problem. I'm sorry, I should've told you." I was trying to make amends here. I guess I just didn't have very much experience in that department.

I heard him sigh. "It's okay, Light-kun." He hesitated for a moment, but I could tell that he was thinking of saying something. "Your father got a job with the police? What is his name?"

Was that really relevant? Whatever, Lawliet was an odd one. I smiled.

"Soichiro Yagami. Why?" To be honest, I was a bit confused, which didn't happen very often. I guess that was why I missed Lawliet. He was the only one who could confuse me, after all.

He was silent for a moment after that.

"No reason, Light-kun. I'm sure you'll find out eventually. You are very intelligent, after all."

What is with these cryptic messages?! Didn't this guy ever make any sense?

I sighed. "Okay. Whatever you say, Lawliet…" I knew that I wouldn't get an answer out of him. But I guess it would give me something to think about.

"So how have you been, Light-kun?"

"The same. I'm going to high school now, but it's still boring. I'm even taking advanced classes."

"I see…"

"What about you, Lawliet? When I went looking for you, I heard, about your parents…"

"Yes, that was unfortunate."

_Unfortunate? _He sounded so mechanical.

"What happened after that?"

"That is for me to know and Light-kun to find out."

I sighed. Well, this was what I was looking for, wasn't it? A challenge?

"Can we meet?" I asked him. I really wanted to see him. Maybe he looked normal now that he was older. But I honestly doubted it. I could still picture his wild hair, and big black eyes. I couldn't picture him any other way.

"Perhaps. But that would take some arranging."

"Oh, right, you're in England, aren't you?" How would I get to see him?

"Yes... So, I don't think that we will be able to see each other any time soon."

"Okay. We can still talk on the phone though!" I smiled, even though he couldn't see me on the other end of the phone.

"Yes. Although, I do tend to be busy from time to time. I'll contact you when I am not otherwise engaged."

"…Okay." He really does sound like a computer when he talks.

"Well, Light-kun, it seems that I have something to attend to. I shall call you at… is six p.m. tomorrow acceptable?"

"Yeah."

"Until then."

"Bye, Lawliet."

"Goodbye Light-kun."

_Where am I going to spend the night?_

A/N: Sorry this was so short. The next chapter will be longer.


End file.
